Son of Vader
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: Luke since age two has been living with his father. Read more to find out how Luke encounters certain crew of Rebals.


Luke could never remember when he was brought to the lava-filled world of Mustafar. He had visions of a sand-filled planet with sand people and a man named Ben. He was hidden from his father's master. He learned the Jedi way in his slumber. He is a Sith lords' child. The blond hair blue-eyed, Luke Skywalker's fair skin was something imperials dare not harm. For harm a hair on Darth Vader's son's head you might as well have a Deathwish.

The black-armored Sith with a respirator that can cause the boldest to quake with terror. Darth Vader was known to be the most cold-blooded man in the galaxy, next to his master Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor was a brutal fiend who relished seeing his student in agony.

Darth Vader had gone to his ship the Executor and much to his astonishment, he saw his ten-year-old son. Luke was in Vader's quarters using a green bladed lightsaber to reflect bolts from a training droid. He heard his father's respirator then he recognized he been found out. "Luke what are you doing?" asked Vader Luke replied "I was practicing my Jedi... I mean blaster skills." Luke said as he was a little nervous to admit he been practicing his Jedi moves. The Sith Lord was tempted to get mad. Vader only keeps a clam tone not to scare his son. But Vader only asked, "Where did you learn those Jedi skills?" Luke was quiet then he spoke "I been learning the Jedi way in my sleep. This Jedi guy with long brown hair and a long beard been teaching me. He has the weirdest name Quin Gon ben or something like that." Darth Vader said, "You mean Quin Gon Jinn." Luke replied "That's his name, he told me he found you when you were about my age. Something about you being a slave." Vader responded in a voice that showed anger but not at Luke. "He was the one who brought me to the Jedi temple. So, Luke, since you're here I give you some light side training myself." Luke's eyes were as big as watermelons. Luke yelled "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" Luke hugged his father. This made Vader dissolve with pride.

After an hour or two of training with Luke, one of the admirals showed up. This was a bit bizarre seeing Lord Vader concerned about anyone. He was just going to overlook he ever saw it. Darth Vader replied in a very unforgiving tone "What do you want?" The baritone Sith was very outraged to be interrupted on anything. The admiral finally got the strength to say "M-mi 'lord the Emperor request you speak you him immediately" before the admiral was force choked to his demise. Sadly, Luke was used to seeing his father do this.

The saggy, wrinkled face of the emperor was seen in the transmission room. Lord Vader bowed before his master. Palpatine only said in his evil croak of a voice that makes a term of endearment an abuse. "My friend it seems there a great disturbance in the force. There a ghost of a person I that Maul killed seems to be messing my tactics up." Darth Vader wanted to laugh at his master's misfortune but dared not. The emperor had a shut-off switch for his suit. One of these days, He and Luke would kill Palpatine. Jedi or no Jedi Luke would be by his side. For his treasurable Padme', he would turn the empire to the New Republic.

It was six years later, Luke's type of tag along on his father shuttle. He knew his father was going to a planet called Lothal. There were a lot of pros and cons to being Darth Vader's son. But Luke also knew that his dad was a Sith. That would change. He saw what he saw to Jedi and a Tweil'k, a Madilorion ever a Lasat even an astromech. Why did he have to tag along? Luke Skywalker managed to force push the two Jedi from his father. The one with a tan skinned brown haired Jedi called out "Hey kid thank you for the save!" Luke groaned, his cover was blown. It's bad enough his father knew he tags along, but this was worse. There was a fair skinned blue-eyed Jedi with a blaster/lightsaber. Hey, the blue-haired kid who was Luke's age. The other teenager said "What your name you could make a great rebel. I though I would never see a Jedi my age." Luke responded "I am sorry I am not interested I may be a Jedi the Sith your fighting is the type of my dad. Oh, the name Luke. Believe me, when it comes to me Vader will not let a hair on my head get hurt."

The blue-haired boy and his master looked at each other. Their names were Ezra Bridger and Kannan Jarrus. Ezra thought how could a Sith lord have a Jedi son. Just then the Vader used the force to put Luke safely behind him and said in his mechanical baritone voice "Luke, I refuse to let you get hurt. Stay here awhile, I tend to these rebels. Now you save my son." Luke knew better than try to disobey his father on the matter like this. Then he saw a lightsaber clash against his father. He knew would happen next, the Jedi would be dead. He prayed to the force that the rebels would escape. The Galaxy required Jedi. Then Luke thought for a second then he yelled "Father maybe they could help you defeat the emperor to free you of your enslavement to him. Please let them stay Jedi. The rebels are struggling against the emperor. So, we all have a mutual adversary." Vader force pushed the rebel's back. Then Luke saw a scene he let the rebel's getaway.

Later, Ezra and his friends escaped he asked "I sense that Luke was telling the truth but how? I mean, Vader a monster, he not knows to be affectionate about anybody." Hera the Tweil'k said, "Wait, I need to contact someone." Later who she contacted showed up it was a lady Togruta with orange skin and white face decals. She was in her thirties her two lightsabers attached to her belt, her tunic was grey. She spoke in an even but knowledgeable voice and said "Hera filled me into the problem. That teenager you ran across was Luke Vader he is the offspring of Darth Vader. Obie-won informed me Luke went missing about fourteen years ago." Ahokoka Tonto said Kannan replied, "Wait Master Kenobi still lives?" Zeb the Lasat said, "Forget about that silly force that kid we saw is the son of a Sith is that not a motivation to try to fight Luke?" Sabine a Madilorion said to Zeb "Are you sure you heard the kid Vader would have our heads on a platter or worse if we damage his son. For my people family is more important than anything."

Later, Vader and Luke sensed Ahokoka Tonto and Vader told Luke to go into the ship. Vader had a score to settle. Vader said, "Tell me where Kenobi is, and I may spare your life." Ahokoka replied "I hoped Obie -won was mistaken. I guess my former master still in there because I heard that you will not let Luke get injured. Hera told me what happen. Anakin there is still good in you." Luke yelled "Father stop it please you know Palpatine has been dishonest to you. He told you Mom died without given labor to children and you uncovered me. Who not to say that he was not untruthful about the Jedi too." Something brilliant happens Anakin came back to the light. Luke figured out how to turn off the kill switch. But his father still needed medical help. Luke beseeched Ahokoka "Please help I known my father is a fiend. Believe me, my father is the kindest person you ever would want to meet around me. Now, to the unfortunate impearls that hurt me. That a different story. He has hidden me from Palatine, so I did not turn to the dark side. He must get some help soon I need my dad you know." Ahsoka beamed and said, "Sure we will save Skyguy." Anakin replied, "Thank you snips."

Later after they got Anakin some help from some Alliance surgeons to help. The next Luke knew his father was looking like Anakin Skywalker not a walking deathtrap of death. An awakened and saw Luke by his side and embraced him. Luke joked "Hey father a least you do not look like a walking piece of scrap metal anymore." Anakin laughed then replied "I am sorry for you having to see all that Vader did. Oh, and so proud of Luke you trusted in me when no else would."

Now came to the main difficulty find and kill the Emperor. Anakin knew the rebellion would want to see him pay for his offenses. The only ones who did not want to see him lifeless were Ashoka and his son Luke. All he ever desired was to have a family to bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. The evil he let on the universe. He and the Jedi would kill the emperor.

Later the Lothal rebels heard the once Darth Vader say he was sorry. Zeb replied "Wait first, you want to kill us. Now, you want to say that you're sorry. I do not care what the kid says you should be dead for what you did to us." Luke jumped in. "Hey, my dad has changed he not like that anymore." Ezra responded, "Hey Luke what your name rather than Luke Vader anyway?" Luke replied "Luke Skywalker" Kannan replied "Wait that means that your dad is Anakin Skywalker Jedi champion. How did he ever have families the code says no attachments? I mean even I break that part myself but still? How does a Jedi hero go to Sith lord?" Anakin replied "I married Padme' Amidala and Palatine misled me. I had no awareness I had offspring until I found Luke at two. Palatine said Padme' died before she had children. He was lying to me the whole time. I wanted to keep Luke from being corrupted by Palatine. I love my son. He reminds me of Padme'."

Meanwhile, Yoda was pondering when he sensed that Anakin returned to the light. Yoda knew the emperor felt it too. Quinn Gon Jinn emerged and said to Yoda "Luke and his father will help defeat the emperor. Plus, one more Jedi."

Anakin brought his ship. He turned his impearl shuttle to a top-notch ship that an even the empire would desire. Luke turned one of the quarters to an apartment that he and his father could live in. Now, they were looking for Obie-won Kenobi. Anakin found Obie-won on Tatooine they were often serving the vulnerable.

Now, it was two years later when the Jedi finally vanquished Palpatine. This is how the fight went. The Jedi strode into the Emperor's throne room. Palpatine saw the Jedi and said, "So the pathetic Anakin Skywalker returns from the dark side." The malevolent Sith only laughed a horrid laugh. Obie-won, Luke and Anakin had initiated lightsabers. Palpatine only smiled a twisted smile. Luke's force pushed the emperor. There was no way Luke was going to turn to the dark side. He saw what the dark side did to his father. He was never going to let that happen to him. Palpatine was about to give Luke a shocking surprise, by using his Sith lighting. Anakin by some paternal reflex used his lightsaber to absorb the lighting with his hand. Then a red-haired green-eyed woman with a purple lightsaber joined the fight. Luke called out "Obie-won its Mara Jade watch out!" Obie-Won was already on it. "Why did someone tell me about this lovely lady. I bet she quiet stunning when she not trying to kill you." Anakin replied "Oh master she is only the emperor play toy. I forgot how you had a way with women. Just like old times. Does she remained on you of a certain night sister we use to go against?" Obie-Won Kenobi only smiled and said while he forces pushed the fearsome woman. "Hey if I remember when you had quite the scrapes. Anakin you need to quit romancing strange women you might get your self killed." Luke interrupted "It nice to know you're getting along but is this the time to catch up?" Anakin just put his lightsaber in Palapatine's heart. Mara was in shock and ran. Luke managed to force pull Mara to him. Then he persuaded Mara into being a Jedi.

Anakin found out a few weeks later that Leia was Luke twin. Mara, Jade, and Luke got married two years later. There was a new Jedi Order. Han Solo and Leia got married about the same time. There was peace until Snoke showed up.

The End


End file.
